First Date
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: This is the sequel to A Great Day. Spike and Sweetie Belle are going on their first date. Spike finally tells her his secret. How she react?


It's been a month since Sweetie Belle and Spike started dating. Sweetie Belle's order sister was a little scared at first, but she knew that Spike would take care of her. Sweetie Belle's parents were another story. They yelled at her for going out with Spike. When Sweetie Belle asked her parents why, they didn't tell her. All they did was say that she should be with a full human.

Spike's family was different. Since Twilight was his caretaker, she wanted to make sure he was alright. When Spike told her of his relationship with Sweetie Belle, Twilight screamed so loud that Princess Luna woke up from her nap in Canterlot.

"I'm so happy for you Spike," said Twilight. Twilight's parents, her brother and his wife, and Twilight's boyfriend Flash Sentry were there with them. Shining Armor walked up to Spike with Flash and they both gave him a noogie. Everyone laughed and said how happy they were for Spike. Cadence, Shining's wife, asked something that Spike feared.

"Are you going to tell her about your, you-know-what?" Spike was afraid that Sweetie Belle wouldn't want to be with him if she found out, but, he had to tell her so she wouldn't find out the hard way.

"I'll tell her tonight," he said. They had planned on going to the park to watch the sunset and see the stars. For the rest of the day, Spike was worried.

Evening arrived, and Spike was almost finished with the picnic for Sweetie Belle and him. The doorbell rang, and Twilight answered it. Rarity was there with her sister. Sweetie Belle went into the kitchen and hugged Spike. They got everything ready and walked out the door. Their older siblings told them to have a good time. They walked to the park and went up the hill to sit. They got the picnic ready and ate their food while waiting for the sunset. Spike finally decided to tell Sweetie Belle about his secret.

"Hey Sweetie Belle," he started. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked. Spike took a deep breath and began to explain.

"You know how a while back I was kidnapped? The people who took me did something to me. They put something in my DNA so I could help them out against another group. They used Dragon DNA," he said. Sweetie Belle was shocked. She now knew why her parents didn't like him. Sweetie Belle didn't care about what Spike had. He was still the same Spike she fell in love with. She pulled Spike towards her and kissed him. Spike was shocked that she would still care for him after what he told her.

"I don't care if you have Dragon DNA or not. I still love you," she said. Just then, they heard someone.

"Aw," the voice said. They looked and saw Big Macintosh, Applebloom's older brother, and his girlfriend, one of Twilight's and Rarity's friends, Fluttershy. Applebloom's other sibling, her older sister Applejack, was also there with her boyfriend Caramel. Sweetie Belle and Spike were embarrassed being seen like that from time to time. The four said that they were here to watch the sunset as well. All six watched as the sun went down and the stars came out. Spike and Sweetie Belle left the park and went to Rarity's place. Sweetie Belle was staying there for a few days while their parents were meeting with the nobles on what to do for their kingdom. Sweetie told Spike that almost all but a few wanted to send Spike somewhere else. They even said that they should send him to another Empire to be _tested_. Sweetie and Rarity's parents were amongst those people. A few like Rarity's friend Fancy Pants and his wife, said to leave Spike alone and try to find ways to improve the lives of the citizens of Equestria. Sweetie said that no matter what, she and her sister would stay with Spike and protect him. Spike told Sweetie Belle that if he did have to leave, Luna said that she would take him to another Empire that would protect him. He also said that their friends would go with them as well. Spike dropped off Sweetie Belle and went home. That night, both had the same thought.

"This is one of the best nights ever," they thought out loud. That night however, something in Manehattan would change Equestria forever.

Let me know if I should add a part three to this.


End file.
